Crimson Tears
by ekusaS ahihcU
Summary: This is the first chapter of many to come, please enjoy. Also rate and reply .


I don't own Naruto, Major Spoilers/ Timeskip Series

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the night sky and gleaming stars a boy's pants and grunts could be heard. The sound of snapping wood and falling leaves surrounded the area "I've got to get stronger…." Are blond headed hero stood there holding his side starring at rather poorly made wooden clones began to move towards Naruto once more lifting their kunai at him. Naruto jumped back "Time to finish you all!" A shadow clone appeared out of a puff of smoke standing next to Naruto. Putting his hand down and using his left hand he began to circulate it, the clone joining in "Odama-" The two ran forwards still circulating their hands "Rasengan!" They jumped up into the air, falling towards the ground with great speed, pushing the Rasengan into the ground, making an upheaval in the land, smashing into the clones.

Naruto ran the back of his hand across his chin and lips, a bit of blood trailed after words "Harder than I thought Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, laughing joyfully. "Well Naruto, you are right about that, but that was still pathetic, having to use your best attack to defeat them." Naruto's smile quickly fell to a frown as he crossed his arms and looked off mumbling curses under his breath.

Now heading back into the city of Konoha Naruto sighed walking with his hands in his pockets, a small sprinkle of rain beginning to pour onto the village hidden in the leaves. "Sasuke…." Naruto stopped beneath the hospital atop where Sasuke and Naruto had done battle. Naruto's stomach began to burn with rage and hate. Naruto broke into a sprint, towards the Hokage's office, being this late at night, Tsunade was bound to be drunk and disoriented so she would let Naruto go on a mission no doubt. As Naruto tore into the door there sat Tsunade, sitting on her desk, a drunken blush under her eyes "Oh. Naru-chan!" She said gleefully standing up, her shirt seemed to be a bit loose and Naruto saw more than he wanted to. Now covering his eyes with his hands he let out a small whimper "Old lady Tsunade, pull your shirt up, I can see your boobs!" Naruto said disgusted. Tsunade stopped "Oh Naru-chan, you don't like 'em?" She said moving towards him. "Your old and I'm young, it would never work out!" Naruto spit out, and all became silent. Naruto slowly lowered his hands, only to get a fist in his face, sending him into the hall.

Naruto woke up the next morning, soaking wet and freezing cold, a small little bruise as a reminder on his left cheek now. Sighing Naruto slowly stood up rubbing his face "Ouch!" He uttered slowly. He then stopped at the bottom "Let's try this again." He walked up and knocked on the door, hearing the normal voice of Tsunade telling the person to enter, so Naruto did as he was told, entering slowly. "Old lady Tsunade, I'm sorry about last night." Tsunade looked to Naruto "What are you talking about?" Naruto looked awkwardly at her for a moment and then nodded. Now standing firmly Naruto smiled "I would like to go look for Sasuke!" He said looking into her eye's firmly. "Sasuke?" She said looking to him "Well, I have info that he's been spotted, and is waiting for you in the valley of the end." Naruto's eyes became very wide at the mentioning of this "I'm gone!" Tsunade slammed her hand down, cracking her table "You are not to go alone!" Naruto stopped momentarily "Why?" Naruto said turning "He has an accomplice…" Tsunade said trailing off. Naruto stood there for a moment thinking of who to take "Who….to….take?" The blond haired boy said moving towards the outside stopping at the stairs "Kakashi sensei!" He said running down the stairs and moving quickly. After hours of searching Naruto found Kakashi standing outside of a manga store, a look of passion on his Sensei's face, reading the latest volume of Icha icha.

Kakashi looked to Naruto after what he had been told "Recklessness won't get you anything-" Naruto slammed his foot down "Old lady Hokage told me I could take anyone!" Kakashi thought to himself for a moment _'Damn, the mission must be a S rank or an A rank mission.'_ Kakashi put on his smile "Very well then, we will leave tomorrow. The silver haired Jouinin said laughing some and returning to his reading "Prepare for the worst Naruto." Kakashi sensei whispered slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that would be my first fan-fic ever wrote, Reviews would be great! Anyways, Working on number 2!


End file.
